vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149674-so-no-more-good-login-bonuses
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- No. Did you read the post or just the title? | |} ---- Yes. But much like saying "i'm not racist... BUT"... saying "I'm not entitled.... BUT" doesn't negate the substance of an entitled argument. It should go with out say, but as this is the internet, I'm not calling anyone out specifically or suggesting they are personally "entitled". But this thread is fundamentally about being dissatisfied with free stuff for logging in... I don't necessarily disagree with you or other posters.... but seriously... it's like a bad joke :3 | |} ---- ---- Hey, I have a free sandwich to give you. It's filled with razor blades! What? You don't want it? But it's free! If you don't want it, it must be because you are 'entitled' or something! Though to be more accurate, it'd be more like giving you a tiny wooden circle. It's free, sure, but it's not particularly useful and it wouldn't give anyone the impression that I'm thanking you for loging in today. Edited February 15, 2016 by Ildur | |} ---- It's hard to give something meaningful every day or at least every 5 days. Imagine if you logged in straight for 3 years. Imagine all that stuff they'd need to add. Having stuff for milestones like 50 etc is much more manageable. I'm surprised they gave such good items to begin with. | |} ---- That's why I'm guessing it's just placeholder stuff that accidentally made it in the last patch. It only goes an extra 39 days (to 219), which only gives 3 more 10-day bonuses, one of which is a title. The 180+ items might not even be currently in the game for the UI to list. Though, the other two 10-day bonuses are larger than normal bags of omnibits and service tokens, so who knows? | |} ---- ---- Holy spurious logic batman.... All the daily login bonuses are USEFUL. The crafting mats, the omnibit sacks, the pots.... every single one is USEFUL. How do you even put this stuff together? Getting sacks of omnibits, crafting mats, or rep/exp/money pots for free is like getting a small wooden circle for free? What the literal cupcake? What thought or logic goes into an analogy so amazingly bad? Like I said, I don't necessarily disagree with OP, just pointing out its pretty silly at face value. But you just can't waste an opportunity to spout spurious sound bites my way can you Ill ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ^^^^^^^ Someone dreaming for a moderator job? :lol: | |} ---- Are you really analogizing the daily log in rewards with a razor blade filled sandwich? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If I had to choose between the moderator job and free login rewards....that's like choosing between electroprobed and getting free stuff. I'd take the free stuff any day. So yea, he's probably not dreaming of the moderator job. | |} ---- ---- ---- Just because something is free doesn't mean it's good or that you should want it. Many charities dump a ton of crap that gets lumped on them because it's not worth having. Having standards is not a bad thing, nor should it be. | |} ----